


Forever Family

by StolenSerenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Foster Care, I refer to Daisy as Skye because I think it's a cooler name tbh, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Service Dogs, baby skye is the best, listen I'm just in it for domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenSerenity/pseuds/StolenSerenity
Summary: Skye's been to seven foster homes. All of them sucked. Until one day the Fitzsimmons' come along, and she slowly learns to trust again.In which Skye is adopted by Fitzsimmons in a normal life AU.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my God, we’re really doing this,” Jemma murmured as she signed the last of the paperwork. 

Fitz took her hand and squeezed it gently. “I know love, it’s strange for me too. But just think about how much good we’ll be able to do.”

“Yes, I know.” She turned to the woman in front of her, watching them with twinkling eyes. “So, what now?”

The woman smiled. “Well, since you’ve indicated that you wanted to start fostering immediately, we can go through the children who I think you would be best suited for, and we can work from there.”

Fitz nodded. “Alrigh’. So, who do ye think we’d be best suited for, Miss Agnes?”

She considered for a moment, then rummaged in her desk and pulled out a file. “You indicated have prior experience, having been registered as an emergency foster family in the U.K., yes?” At their nod, she continued. “If you would agree to it, I would prefer you to take one of our… more difficult… cases. She’s young, but many of her previous foster homes have been less than positive atmospheres, and those that were, were never permanent. It’s left an impact on her, and I do truly hope that perhaps you’ll be a good fit for her. I do not deny that it would likely be a challenge for both of you, but if you feel up to it, I am sure it would a rewarding experience, and I would personally be very appreciative.”

Jemma sat back for a moment, processing her words and thinking, then gave a small nod to Fitz, who had taken over speaking for them. “Who do you have in mind?”

Miss Agnes slid the folder over the them. “Mary Sue Poots.”

Fitz couldn’t help but snort. “I’m sorry-I’m just. Really?”

Miss Agnes huffed. “She was left on our doorstep without a note.”

“…Right.” Fitz said, schooling his smile into something more sombre, though he noticed Jemma trying not to chuckle. 

“She’s six years old, and this would be her seventh home. Life has dealt her a lot of bad cards- it’s time for her to have something good to happen in her life. Anyway – do you think you would be able to meet her needs?”

“Absolutely,” they said at the same time. She opened the file and saw a girl with short choppy hair staring blankly at the camera. 

Miss Agnes nodded, short brown curls bobbing with the movement. “Excellent. I can arrange a meeting with all of you…” she trailed off, consulting her calendar, “Tomorrow at noon? It’ll be just after she’s eaten, so hopefully she’ll be in an okay mood. She- she doesn’t trust very easily, though she’s definitely not as rough-tempered as some of our older girls, but, please give her a chance.”

Jemma nodded. “We were fully prepared for that when we first submitted our application. It’s not a problem.” 

Miss Agnes sighed in relief. “Excellent. Well, we’ll meet you tomorrow.”

Jemma smiled and looked at Fitz. “We’re going to be foster parents.”

-

The next day, the two of them were led to a small room with several couches and a small table in the middle. There were framed photos along one wall, showing several photos of smiling families, entitled “Forever Families.” They sat down on a couch and were left alone.

“Jem, are you sure we’re ready for this?” Fitz’ voice held a note of worry.

“We’ll be alright, Fitz. For her sake if nothing else. Fitz, we could have a daughter. Can you imagine?” Jemma’s voice was excited, but her eyes were wide and nervous. 

“I know. Let’s just take this one step at a time, and meet her, yeah?” Fitz said softly.

Jemma smiled. “Yeah. Yeah. Okay, let’s do this.” 

Only a few minutes later, Miss Agnes entered with a woman with straight, long black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She was leading Mary Sue, who stared resolutely at the ground.

“Mary? This is Mr. and Mrs. Fitzsimmons. They’ve agreed to foster you,” the woman, who Jemma recognized after a moment as Melinda May, Mary Sue’s social worker. 

The girl only nodded. Jemma squeezed Fitz’s hand and then cautiously stood up, approaching her and crouching down to be at eye-level. 

“Hi, I’m Jemma. What’s your name?” she asked, a hopeful smile crossing her face.

The girl remained silent, but after a moment, mumbled, “Skye.”

Jemma glanced at May, who shrugged. “She hates Mary Sue, and uses Skye, but legally Mary Sue is her name and it’s important that we have as little confusion as possible during the fostering process.”

Skye scowled at that, and Jemma had to laugh. “I’d change my name too. Skye’s a gorgeous name. You know, Fitz lived in the Isle of Skye up until maybe two years ago. It’s very pretty.”

Skye looked up at that. “That’s in Scotland, right?” Jemma nodded. “I… are you going to take me to Scotland? I don’t wanna leave here though.”

Jemma shook her head. “No, we live here now. I got a really good job offer with Academy University, and Fitz works from home doing his blueprints.”

“You’re a teacher?” Skye asked, voice soft.

“I am,” said Jemma with another soft smile.

“But… but you’re not mean to me,” Skye protested.

Jemma frowned. “Skye, sweetheart, not all teachers are mean, and I especially promise that I’ll never be mean to you. Okay?”

Skye considered. “Pinkie promise?”

Jemma grinned and extended her hand. “Pinkie promise. Would you like to meet my husband? He’s very nice, you know.”

Skye looked around Jemma and saw Fitz perched on the table, leaning forward and twiddling his thumbs. When he saw she was looking at him, he waved and gave a semi-awkward smile. “Um, hi.”

Skye waved back but hid a bit behind Jemma. “I’m going home with you guys?” she asked timidly. 

Fitz smiled and spoke. “Yes, but only if you want to. We’d love to bring you home, but if you’re not comfortable with us, then I’m sure they’ll find a different place for you.”

Skye walked over to May and whispered to her. They weren’t exactly being quiet, and the two of them listened in. “May, will they hurt me at all?” 

Jemma and Fitz exchanged glances, and Fitz felt his heart break for the girl as they continued to listen. “No sweetheart, I’ve talked with them a lot, and looked through their house and everything they’ve ever done-”

Skye broke in, “Using your super-awesome ninja skills?”

May smiled. “Yeah, using my super-awesome ninja skills. And they’re super nice, and I really don’t think they’ll hurt you. But if they ever did,” and at this she raised her voice and made eye contact with Jemma and Fitz, “I will gather a team of super-awesome ninjas, and we will all use our combined super-awesome ninja skills to beat them up.”

Fitz bowed his head solemnly. “I promise never to hurt you,” he said, looking right at Skye, “And I also promise to never get on your social worker’s bad side.”

Jemma just barely managed to snort back a laugh, but Skye turned to her, still looking scared. “Skye, I promise you that I will never, ever hurt you, and that I will learn super-awesome ninja skills and use them on anyone who tries to hurt you.”

Skye gave a small smile, then turned back to May. “Okay, I think I’m okay to go with them.”

May gave a soft, tender smile. “Alright. Fitzsimmons?” she asked, and the two turned to look at her. “Take good care of her. I’m not afraid to use my super-awesome ninja skills against you.” 

Jemma nodded. “Noted. Alright, Skye, are you ready to see your new home?”

Skye nodded, took her place right by Jemma’s side, though not quite touching, and the three walked to the car, ready to start a new chapter in their lives.


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and all of your lovely comments. Exams are coming up so I'm a bit busier than usual, but I'll do my best to keep updating no matter what.

Chapter 2

The three of them pulled up to the house, a modest bungalow that could comfortably fit all three of them. As Fitz parked the car, Jemma went around and quickly unclasped Skye’s seatbelt, automatically picking her up and setting her down on the pavement from the high SUV.

What she wasn’t expecting was for her to immediately freeze at her touch, staring at her with wide eyes and quickened breaths. The second she was on the pavement, Jemma took a few steps back, but the girl didn’t calm down, instead still breathing hard and curling into a ball. Jemma caught Fitz’ eyes and he caught the message, coming around and kneeling about a foot away from her as Jemma quietly walked around into the house.

“Hey Skye, it’s okay. We won’t touch you again without asking permission. I bet that was scary,” Fitz said, trying to keep his voice low and soothing. “Skye, can you look at me for a minute?”

Cautiously, Skye looked up, bright brown eyes muddled with tears. Fitz made eye contact. “I’m sorry this happened, because we caused you to be panicked, and that’s not okay. Jemma probably went to go get you a cup of tea, because she thinks tea can cure anything.” At this, Skye giggled quietly, and Fitz grinned victoriously. “And I think she’s right. Do you have a favourite kind of tea?”

Skye shook her head, then quietly said, “I’ve never had tea before.”

Fitz clasped a hand to his heart and pretended to faint, causing Skye to laugh again, a little louder. “You’ve never had tea before? Well, prepare to be amazed. Do you want to come inside now? We can choose what kind of tea you want, we have _loads_.”

Skye nodded, and Fitz offered his hand to help her stand up, feeling incredibly relieved when she took it. The two walked into the modest bungalow, and Fitz could already hear the kettle boiling.

“Hey, Jem?” Fitz called, carefully keeping his voice from being too loud to avoid startling Skye.

Jemma emerged a few seconds later, eyes deceptively bright. “Hello,” she said, and then crouched down in front of Skye. “I’m sorry for picking you up without asking – it was a disrespect of your personal space, and that’s not okay, so I’m sorry.”

Skye looked up at her with big brown eyes, seemingly startled at the apology. “I’m… I’m sorry for freaking out. It was my fault.”

Jemma softly shook her head. “No, baby, it wasn’t – not even close.” Skye looked a little confused but smiled in gratitude.

Hesitant to break the moment but aware of the impending whistle of the kettle, Fitz leaned over to Jemma and stage-whispered, “Can you believe this little lady’s never had any kind of tea, ever?”

Jemma widened her eyes playfully and smiled at Skye. “Well then, we’ve got a treat for you! Do you want to come with me and see all the kinds of tea we have?”

Skye nodded eagerly. Fitz grabbed a step ladder from a closet to help Skye see the kinds, and Jemma took a few off of the shelves and let Skye smell them as she explained each one. “There’s this story called David’s Tea – they didn’t have them in London, but they make all sorts of specialty teas. I think you might like this one,” she said with a wink as she pulled a tin of tea from the shelf. “It’s called Red Velvet, and it has chocolate chips and sprinkles inside so that it tastes like cake.”

Skye’s eyes lit up as she smelled it. “Wow! I do really like it.”

Jemma grabbed another tin, this one stocked with sachets of mint tea, and then closed the cupboard and helped Skye down. She grabbed three mugs and set them down just as Fitz took the kettle off the burner. “Would you like to put the tea in your mug?” she asked, and Skye nodded enthusiastically. Jemma helped her spoon two teaspoons of the red velvet tea into the loose-lease brewer. “The trick is, you do one spoon for the chef, and one spoon for as many people that are drinking it. So, you put in one spoon to make it, and another for you.” Fitz poured some water in the brewer, set a timer for four minutes, and then quickly poured for Jemma and himself.

“Do you want to go to the lounge?” she asked Skye. When the girl nodded, she guided her into the living room, and Skye immediately climbed onto a sofa, hugging a pillow, somehow a combination of anxious and happy. Jemma took a seat on one of their cosy chairs, setting down her tea on a table beside her. A few minutes later, Fitz entered with Skye’s mug and his own. 

“You might want to wait a bit before drinking it, it’s still a wee hot,” he told Skye with a smile, settling down in the remaining cosy chair with a contented sigh. They all relaxed in silence for a few moments before Fitz cleared his throat. “Well, um, welcome to our house, Skye. It’s very nice to have you here,” he said. Skye smiled. “We were hoping to get to know you a bit, and we want you to get to know us, so we came up with a game. It… okay, I made it up, so it doesn’t really have a name.” Jemma snorted and Fitz blushed, but kept going, “So we’re going to pull out a topic from a hat – like birthday, or favourite colour, or something like that, and we all go around and say what ours is. Does that make sense?”

Skye nodded and Fitz grinned, ran up the stairs and then came back a few seconds later holding a literal top hat filled with papers. He offered it with a flourish to Skye. “Do you want to draw first, m’lady?”

Skye giggled and took a paper. “If you could have any s- soup- super power, what would it be and why?” she asked, looking fairly proud of herself for reading the entire paper. She looked at Jemma hopefully.

“Well, that’s a tough one,” Jemma said with a smile. “I think… I’d like to fly. That way I could see the world.”

Fitz nodded, and Jemma could already tell what he was going to say. “I’d talk to animals, so I could have an animal friend! Oh my gosh, I could have a _monkey_. Wouldn’t that be cool?”

Jemma sighed with a tired laugh, then leaned forward and said to Skye in a conspiratorial whisper, “He’s been trying to convince me to buy a monkey as a pet for years, but I won’t let him.”

Skye laughed. “I’d like to- to- um… go super-fast, whenever I wanted! Because then I would win at tag, and because I can run away the fastest and not get caught by mean people.”

Jemma and Fitz exchanged an equally heartbroken look, and then Jemma grabbed another piece of paper. “What’s your favourite animal?”

“Puppies!!!!!!!” Skye squealed, with a bright smile.

“Monkeys,” Fitz said with a sly grin at Jemma.

“I like dogs too,” she said, with a smile. They continued asking questions and then just chatting.

At some point, Fitz called out for pizza, Skye cheering him on, and they ate happily. It had been a fairly good start to it, and the two new foster parents shared a goodnight kiss before Jemma took Skye to bed. “We’ll go out sometime soon, so you can choose how to decorate your room, but for now, will this be okay?”

Skye nodded. “It’s okay, thank you. I don’t think I’ve ever had my own room before.”

Jemma smiled softly. “Then I’m glad you can have one here. We’re just across the hall if you need us.” Skye nodded and climbed into bed, and Jemma gently tucked her in. “Goodnight, Skye.”

“Goodnight, Jemma.” Her eyes drifted close after only a few minutes, and Jemma turned on the nightlight and padded into their own room, happy at the relative calmness of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know with a comment and a kudos! Have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
